Sea Bells
by Color My Soul Blue
Summary: Eight years after TLO. Percy is all grown up, to his usual Percy standards that is. Finally he is ready for his next step in life, or at least he thinks he is but first he must ask Athena. It's the question that Annabeth could only dream of, the one Athena has dreaded from the beginning, the one Aphrodite has planned for, and the one Apollo placed bets on. Sea bells are ringing.
1. I Swear

Sea Bells

Summary:  
Eight years after The Last Olympian Percy is all grown up, to his usual Percy standards that is. Finally he is ready for his next step in life, or at least he thinks he is but first he must ask Athena. It's the question that Annabeth had dreamed of since she was 16, the one Athena has dreaded since the moment she met Percy, the one Aphrodite has planned for, and the one Apollo placed bets on. The question that will forever change their lives forever.

Humorous and hopelessly romantic, I hope you will enjoy my pride and joy: Sea Bells

Chapter One: I Swear(revised)

The security guard watched me with wary eyes as I paced the front lobby of the Empire State Building; a thousand thoughts whirled through my mind.

Courage works in strange ways for demigods. Courage could lead you to a messy victory or a painful death. I wasn't sure which one was attached to this particular situation.  
Today was the day I was going to ask Athena for her daughter's hand in marriage. Probably not the most brilliant of my ideas, but I was willing to risk it. Annabeth was worth the risk.

I had already spoken with Mr. Chase, to say the least he was less than thrilled with the idea. It only took a minimum amount of groveling on my part to persuade the man.

To be plainly honest, I am terrified. I could think of a million things that would be easier to do. Falling off of national monuments, blowing up ships or fighting the Minotaur again. Pleading with Athena for her daughter's hand in marriage being the very last right under drowning puppies on the list.

But the fact of the matter was simple; I would do this for Annabeth.

First I had to speak with Poseidon, now that was the easy part; he liked Annabeth. Or if I was still being honest, he liked anything that angered Athena. Though despite his efforts, Athena still hated me for the obvious; I was in love with her daughter.

It was no secret that she hated my very being, and had since the day Poseidon claimed me as his son. Maybe even before, owls always seemed to glare at me for no reason. From the moment I met Annabeth my fate was sealed. Athena was restless in her attempts to prove me unworthy, always restless in her attempts to sabotage our relationship.

And fourteen years later nothing has changed. She openly showed her distaste. Tripping over, and tearing, Annabeth's dress at senior prom was no accident nor was the argument that proceeded. I swear to this day that that statue smirked. Owls have always seemed to take perverse pleasure in crapping on the hood of my truck as I pull out the car wash. And kissing anywhere near cabin number 6 was strictly forbidden unless one enjoyed wayward books flying out of said cabin and slamming into you repeatedly.

Despite all the owls with inconvenient timing and bad bowel movements and arguments over statues that _did_ or did not trip me I would always fight for that girl. No matter what stood in my way.

With new found determination I marched up to the desk man dropping a golden drachma on his desk making my way to the elevator. My heart thumping wildly in my chest.

Finally I arrived at the top floor, the doors of the elevator opened revealing Olympus in all its glory. Even a repaired Olympus looked glorious, thanks to Annabeth.  
I had carefully planned it (it was a lot harder than it looked. I didn't get why Annabeth loved doing that so much) so I knew she wouldn't be here working today.

She was shopping with Clarisse today; Clarisse and I still didn't see eye to eye but somehow her and Annabeth ended up as friends so I was forced to put up with her. Without all that battle armour and blood, Clarisse wasn't half bad.  
Not that I was going to admit that. I really enjoy my body parts, thank you very much.  
I walked around aimlessly for a while searching in vain for some of my early courage.  
I hoped my father would be here today considering it was only three days before the winter solstice, but I could never be sure.

I walked up the, what felt like, trillion steps to the throne room figuring I would start by looking for him in here.

Exhausted, I reached the top. My luck was in because there sat my father on his throne talking, or rather flirting, with the stunningly beautiful Aphrodite. Being the polite gentleman that I am, I repressed my urge to gag.

Clearing my throat to get their attention Poseidon turned his head toward the intrusion that was me with an expression that clearly stated he was annoyed and I was half afraid that he would zap me on the spot.

"Percy!" he called in his booming voice "What a surprise, son! What brings you here?"  
Before I could answer I remembered my manners, I dropped to one knee and bowed my head respectfully "Lady Aphrodite."

"Oh, Percy! Always the gentleman! I can see where you get it from." She said in a sultry voice turning back towards my father, I could feel my face turning bright red. So not cool, watching my father flirt was a different experience in itself. I hoped to never experience it again.

Suddenly her attention was back on me. "Oh look! He blushes! How adorable!" She squealed excitedly and much to my added embarrassment my face warmed even more. My father's deep chuckle gave me the excuse I needed to look down and protect my face from further mortification.

"I am so excited!" She continued to gush obviously knowing my reasons for coming to Olympus.

Women. I'd never understand.

"It is finally going to happen! I have been waiting years for this! Do you have any idea how tiring it gets watching you guys for so long? Finally, the show's getting interesting! Have you bought the ring yet?" Aphrodite asked excitedly.

I nodded my head sheepishly.  
"Uh, yeah," I said clearing my throat a couple of times so I could speak with the little dignity I had left. "I picked one out a few weeks ago." I told Aphrodite.

"Weeks!" she shrieked. Taking half a step back I winced. Oh no…

"And I didn't know.." She mused burrowing her eyebrows before once again turning to me smirking.

"My, my, my Percy Jackson you have been busy! Yes, this just may be more exciting than I had anticipated. I have so much planning to do! Oh but of course she doesn't know yet… "

Becoming desperate I silently begged her not to say anymore. Neither father nor Athena knew yet, I could only imagine the disaster that would be. Athena knowing before I had gotten the chance to ask her. Athena couldn't know until I told her unless I wanted to spend the rest of my adult life as a fish. Or seaweed.

"Relax Percy. I can keep a secret. But really I must be off, just so much to do!"

With sweat beaded along my forehead I bowed gratefully again, "Thank you Lady Aphrodite." With that she vanished on the spot and it was just me and Poseidon.

That woman was a tornado.

I stood up and bowed to my father. "Father." I addressed him.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, son! What's this I hear about a ring? Oh my brother Zeus, I can only guess where this headed." Poseidon boomed with a large smile on his face. Nearly clapping his hands in childish glee.

"Hey Dad," I said returning his smile "Yeah, I guess you figured it out." A nervous chuckle escaped me.

"Well go on..." My father prompted. My nervousness only adding to his excitement he continued smiling even larger than before.

I sighed, ah hell, I knew he was teasing me but it was doing nothing to help with my nerves. I had come to him first in hopes of finding comfort but it was obvious to me now that I was wrong to hope.

"Percy what is it, you are sweating bullets. Just spit it out son." He said trying, and failing, to contain himself.

"Well, dad," I said to the floor "I think you get the gist of what I have to say but I want your approval ," I shot him a look trying letting him know that I was serious.

"Dad, I am going to marry Annabeth and I want your support." I looked up finally hoping to see his expression but his face was unreadable all traces of humor gone. His eyes locked on mine seeming to be trying to decide something.  
"Does she make you happy Percy?"

"More than anything." I answered honestly.

He smiled "Then you have my total support, you turned down Olympus for her, she must really be something. Yes, Percy I approve of this marriage."

"Thanks Dad," I said, genuinely happy and relieved. Until the moment had passed I hadn't realized how much having his support meant to me. "I can't explain how much this means to me."

"Of course, there is one condition." He said with an attempt at being serious but a smile spread across his face crinkling his eyes at the corners. "I expect a direct invitation to the wedding and after proposal the soon to be bride's soon to be father in-law will throw an Olympus party that he expects his son to be at considering it is after all his announcement party."

I laughed. "But of course." I agreed easily.

The easy part was now over, my nerves spiked again. Athena. I all but groaned in defeat.

"She hasn't said yes yet." I reminded him thinking of Annabeth. Years. Annabeth and I have been together for years and there's not a day that goes by that I don't know how lucky I am to have her. Just what if I couldn't always be what she needed.

His smile faded a little seeing my distress. "Percy, are you honestly worried that she will say no to you? I have seen you two together; the way she looks at you," he shook his head. "Only a fool wouldn't be able to see how crazy she is about you." He said with an approving look.

"Thanks Dad," The confession was out of my mouth before I could even stop it. "I just don't know what I'd do if... Maybe I am not what she needs." My heart ached at the thought.

His face softened. "I can't say much about what the girl needs but I do know that she wants you. It's always been you, kiddo. I've watched you two for too long to even dare think otherwise. I think you know that too. Trust your heart Percy, its led you this far hasn't it?"

His words drew me back. Of course it was easy to get caught up in all of this other mess but when you got to the heart of it was just Annabeth. How it has always been. Us. Easy as breathing.

Still there were other matters to deal with before.  
"I still haven't talked to Athena and..." He cut me off suddenly.

"What, that old hag? Trust me she wouldn't dare interfere! Not this time!" he said lifting his trident.

I smiled "Dad, I appreciate it, I really do, but this something I have to do myself. I need to show Athena I am capable of taking care of Annabeth."  
He was quite for a few moments. "I can respect that." He said, his grin returning.  
A grin broke out on my face mirroring his. "Thanks again, Dad." I couldn't mask my anticipation.

"Don't mention it kid. So when are you going to ask her?" he asked excitedly nearly bouncing.  
"The next time I see her, I don't think I can wait much longer." His hearty laugh filled the throne room making me laugh in return.

"Dad, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I haven't even figured out what I am going to say to her yet, I always mess these kinds of things up." More 'Confessions of a Lovesick Demigod'.

Poseidon chuckled and got up from his throne and shrunk down to human size. He put his hand on my shoulder "When the moment comes along you'll just know, you love her right?" I nodded. "Well then that's all that matters, son." I nodded again.

"I guess I should try to find Athena now." I cringed at the thought "I might as well get it over with." But before I could turn to leave my father embraced me.

My first instinct was to freeze in shock, but I slowly hugged him back. After a moment he patted me on the back and released me. When he stepped back I saw that his green eyes sparkled with pride. He was proud of me.

And then I said something I had never said to him before "I know I used to blame you for a lot of things that happened to me when I was younger, but I wouldn't want it any other way I am very proud to be your son , and well, I love you, Dad." All awkwardness aside, it was a touching moment.

He looked surprised for a long moment before his eye crinkling grin spread across his face. "And I am very proud to call you my son, Perseus Jackson, and only wish that I could be in your life more often, I love you too. But you really should go and speak to Athena; my offer is still good though." He said winking as his trident appeared in his hand.

I laughed, but shook my head.

Just as I turned to leave none other than the beautiful Athena walked in. Following her were the twelve gods of Olympus.

They all waltzed in like they owned the world, which they did, kind of. The only one missing was Hades.

"Gods…" My stomach dropped to my feet. For a scary moment I was sure I was going heave. No, no, no! Why now?

"Such an astute observation, Percy." My father chuckled. "Must be time for the pre-council meeting already; I thought we had more time." Poseidon said with a shrug silently telling me there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Perseus, what are you doing here?" Zeus all but growled.

I immediately dropped to my knee and bowed my head before the eleven gods and goddess that I stood before to avoid being zapped.

"My lords." I murmured respectfully talking around the lump in my throat trying to keep my voice from shaking.  
I knew in that moment, the Fates hated me.

"Percy, I believe I have already addressed you, state your business." Zeus demanded impatiently.

I stood up, avoiding the curious looks of the eleven gods and goddesses who still had varying opinions of me.

"Lord Zeus, I have come to speak to Lady Athena." I kept my gaze low, trying to keep what little nerve I had left. I hoped that maybe they would leave us alone for a moment but of course that would mean she could turn me in a dolphin without witnesses.

Zeus thought for a moment then looked to Athena, I guess she agreed because Zeus nodded and didn't zap me with lightning.

I froze catching Poseidon's wink, encouraging me to continue.  
With a deep breath I walked to the throne of Athena and once again dropped to one knee and bowed my head. "Lady Athena."

"Percy, you have something to say to me?" Athena asked eyeing me suspiciously.  
"Yes, Lady Athena I do." I confirmed, looking straight into the eyes that resembled Annabeth's. Breathe taking grey.

"Lady Athena I ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." There. Cat's out of the bag. I couldn't stuff the cat back in. Now, all I just had to make it through this alive. Easy, right?

Her face remained neutral, but I could tell she wasn't happy at all.  
I heard a few gasps around the room and one cooing noise that came from Aphrodite.  
"And what makes you think that you, Perseus Jackson, are worthy of my daughter and my blessing?" Athena asked coldly.

"I don't think I am. And worthy doesn't begin to cover it because I don't think that I am. I don't see how I could ever be worthy of such a smart, brilliantly beautiful person as Annabeth. But I know couldn't live without her, and have spent and plan to continue to spend the rest of my years telling her that. I love her for all that I am worth." I closed my eyed for a moment, surprising even myself with the honesty in my words.

Athena sat back in her throne, she hadn't expected my answer, but she wasn't satisfied. The look of determination in her eyes was one I knew all too well.  
"As touching as that is Percy, why? She has everything ahead of her, why is it so important for there to be a marriage?"

"What? Would you prefer us to live in sin?" I asked indecorously, laughing without humor. I failed to see why she was so against us. "The only reason we haven't been together yet is because of you. Because I respect and trust Annabeth, and she values you what think of her. So why is marriage necessary for us? Because of you."  
The room was shocked into silence; I knew I had dug my own grave. The look of utter rage on Athena's face told me so.

"I'm sorry. I am but, I can't stand the thought of someone standing in our way any longer. Our goals are not so different. We both want her happy, and safe, and I believe I can do that for her. And I've done that for her as long as I've known her."

All of the anger left me. I just wanted my Wisegirl.

Athena nodded her head once as if something I said had actually pleased her.

"Why do you want to marry Annabeth?" She asked the loaded question.

I had the answer ready. "Annabeth is all that I want and all what I forgot to ask for, she completes me in every way imaginable, what I lack she has. I live for each and every one of her smiles. To be absolutely cheesy, Annabeth is my sun on my cloudy day. I didn't think it was possible to know someone so well. When she twists her hair she is nervous and she believes that she can rebuild the world despite all the chaos and brokenness, I know for fact that she has rebuilt me completely. She has made me invincible; figuratively and literally and Annabeth is my only weakness, because in the end of the day no matter what I have accomplished it would mean nothing if Annabeth wasn't at my side. I know people have good days but I can confidently say I am the luckiest man alive, many people only dream to have what I have with your daughter, Athena. I know Annabeth and I fight like crazy and that will probably never change. I don't know why I even try, it is useless, she never gives up and that's the thing I love most about her, because even at my darkest moments she has never given up on me, and you can send me to Hades and back and I will never give up on her, as long as she wants me by her side, I am there. As long as I am able to, I will fight. I could go on and on but in shorter words I love her, she is what I live for. So I ask you again, Lady Athena may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"  
Someone was sobbing and I was sure it was Aphrodite. The room was deadly silent, for the first time since I first addressed Athena I looked around at the other gods and goddesses taking in their expressions.

Apollo had a half smile on his face and gave me a thumbs up, Hermes just smiled at me , Artemis did her best not to show emotion but in the end she gave me a tiny nod, Ares just crossed his arms across his chest and looked annoyed, Hera had her hand over her heart like she was deeply touched, Zeus rested his head on the palm of his hand looking thoughtful, when my eyes met my dad's he wore a look of pure pride, Aphrodite kept dabbing her eyes, Hephaestus had an amused look on his face, and Dionysus just crossed his legs and gave me a small nod before sipping his Diet Coke.

Slowly I let my eyes travel back to Athena's. She seemed to be in deep thought; her eyes searching mine until finally she sat back.

"Perseus Jackson," she announced in a loud echoing voice, all my previous confidence I had while making my big speech had evaporated, my heart beat quickened as I stood under her intense stare.

"My daughter is a child of intelligence and wise thinking; though it is beyond me the reason she picked love over brains. She has not made that decision in vain; you have my blessing to marry my daughter." Her announcement echoing off the pillars.

My knees wobbled and I thought for sure they would send me collapsing onto the stone floor. I, Percy Jackson, had Athena's, goddess of wisdom and war, blessing to marry her daughter.  
The throne room burst into applause and catcalls. Apollo had started the catcalls.

"Thank you, Thank you, Lady Athena, I will not make you regret it!" I promised, doing everything in my power not bounce with joy. I would save that for when I was alone.

"Oh, but Percy let me be the first to tell you," Athena said mysteriously as she stood up shrinking to human size so that we were eye level. Holding up her hand, the room silenced.

"If you hurt my daughter I will turn you into a fish, fry you, and personally serve you with a side of fries to Ares for dinner, do I make myself clear?"

I inhaled a sharp breath. She meant what she said. It was a mother's promise to kill any boy who hurt her daughter.

"Crystal clear." I all but whimpered.

"Good." She said with a smirk as she took her throne once again a fourteen foot goddess.  
I was turning to leave when Athena called me again. "Oh and Percy," A nervous anticipation had set in; I was ready to go find Annabeth.

"I expect grandchildren."

My mouth fell open and a blush worked its way up my neck to my cheeks.

Apollo shouted "Bow chicka wow wow." Only adding to my humiliation.

The room erupted into laughter once my blush was evident. Nothing like getting embarrassed by Olympian gods. A normal day in the life of a demigod.

"I'll get right on that." I responded, trying to retain what manly dignity I had left. Causing the volume of the laughter to increase and the catcalls to resume.

A/N:  
I have an amazing BETA this story would not be what it was without her, and I mean that with all honesty. So all together "THANK YOU The Scribe of Stories YOU ARE AMAZING!"  
Drop me a line, I would love to hear what you people have to say, thanks again for reading it means the world to me!


	2. A Different Type of Battle

Sea Bells

Summary:  
Eight years after The Last Olympian Percy is all grown up, to his usual Percy standards that is. Finally he is ready for his next step in life, or at least he thinks he is but first he must ask Athena. It's the question that Annabeth had dreamed of since she was 16, the one Athena has dreaded since the moment she met Percy, the one Aphrodite has planned for, and the one Apollo placed bets on. The question that will forever change their lives forever.

Humors and hopelessly romantic, I hope you will enjoy my pride and joy: Sea Bells

A/N: Enjoy! Here is the second chapter as promised!

Chapter 2: A Different Type of Battle

It took everything I had not to just sprint out of there, not because I was embarrassed, which I was, but because I was excited to go and find Annabeth.

At this point the words didn't bother me so much.

I was almost out the doors before I remembered an important detail; I turned quickly and bowed "Thank you my lords." Zeus and my dad nodded and I turned around so quickly I ran right into her.

I caught her before she could fall backwards. " Watch where you are going…" she grumbled trailing off once she realized who was holding her "Percy? What are you doing here?" No, I think the real question would be what was she doing here; she was supposed to be shopping.  
"Hey, to you too, I was just talking to my dad."

"Oh?" she asked obviously not content with my answer.

I was suddenly ambushed with inspiration.

"Yep," I answer letting the P pop on my lips, "Since we're here, why don't you give me a tour of what you have been up to?" I asked removing her from my embrace settling for holding her hand.

"Yeah, that's sounds great, I can't wait to show you this pond I have been working on, we just finished it, and well I really think you are going to love it. The reflection is just perfect."

"I have no doubt about it." I smiled and kissed her cheek before she started leading us toward Poseidon's temple.

In the distance I could hear my dad shouting to Athena, "So I guess we're gonna be in-laws huh?" I smiled disguising my laugher as a coughing fit and hurried us forward pulling Annabeth safely out ear shot.

"Don't tell me you forgot to breathe, Seaweed Brain." She laughed as patted my back.

I winked, "Not this time darling, you just take my breath away." I smiled winningly, making kissy faces at her for good measures.

She laughed putting her hands on either side of my face. "What am I going to do with you?" Those stormy eyes got me every time.

Wiggling my eyebrows suggestively I leaned in, "Well, I have a few suggestions."

"Oh, I bet you do." She giggled before pecking my lips once and taking my hand back to pull me forward. "Now come on." She said as I allowed myself to be pulled by the force that was Annabeth.

"So how was shopping with Clarisse today?" I asked her as I tucked a blond curl that had escaped behind her ear.

"It was fun for a while, but then Chris showed up and I was starting to feel like a third wheel , so I decided to give them their privacy and find you but your roommate said you weren't there so I came here to speak with Artemis about the finishing touches on her temple." She said.

"Well, sorry, I would have been there but I had to take care of some business of my own."

She shrugged "It's okay, maybe tomorrow we can go to camp and see how things are going over there and set up your new office, and then maybe go to dinner at that restaurant down the block for my apartment?"

I smiled, she always had a plan. "It's a date then." I said winking at her. She giggled, she was so cute my and all mine. I thought with elation.

My heart beat became erratic as I thought of what huge step we were about to take, I didn't even know where to begin.

"Well here we are." Annabeth said saving me from my mini panic attack.  
She pulled me to a stop in front of a breathtaking salt water pond nestled in between a large oak tree and my father's temple.

Stones surrounded the pond with stone water fountain in the corner constantly creating ripples in the water that matched my eyes. The pond was about four foot deep, fish of bright neons swam around happily. Leaning forward I noticed that fish weren't the only thing that I could see. I was a reflection of sorts, I watched in amazement. You could see all my adventures in it like a movie.

From the moment I first arrived at Camp Half Blood and fought the Minotaur, when I broke Clarisse's spear in capture the flag, and when Poseidon claimed me as his son. My quest into Hades to find Zeus' master bolt, when I blew up mount St. Helen and was blasted out of the top, it even had and my first kiss with Annabeth, to the time I fought alongside the huntresses, it went on and on. I watched breathless, it was just so mesmerizing, at first I just thought the pond showed you the victories of your life's past but then beside the tree that shaded the pond a large stone caught my eye, it read: "Perseus Jackson Memorial Hero of Olympus"

I looked up and to Annabeth, "You did this for me?" I asked.

She nodded shyly. "Well not just me, I designed it, but it was the gods' idea to give you a memorial on Olympus, we have been working on this for months. So now even when you are not here, people will always remember what you did for Olympus. I hope you like it."

"Like it? Annabeth, this is best thing anyone has ever done for me, it is absolutely perfect. I love it." I said with a smile I pulled her to me kissing the top of her head.

Taking her hand I led us over to the bench besides the tree. Sitting her down beside myself, I wrapped my arms around her hugging her close.

We were quite for a while as we watched the pond; it was an unending show of my life's accomplishments.

I spoke after we saw our official second kiss when I turned sixteen, I chuckled, "And I've still got it."

She smiled obviously in agreement, "Yeah, you do Seaweed Brain." She was leaning into kiss me when I stood up. "And where do think you are going kelp face?" she said her eyes shining with laughter. There was nothing more perfect than this, me and her together. The way it should always be.

"Gods you're beautiful," I said getting on one knee completely in awe of the woman sitting before me "You know, you have driven me absolutely crazy since the first day I met you. And I know you know that too," I continued as I smirked up at her. "And I wouldn't want it any other way. In fact I would do it again and again because every minute with you has been worth a lifetime. I've known since we were sixteen that you were it for me. I couldn't live without you in my life then and that's something that will never change. My heart has belonged with you, from day one, even though I didn't know it. I know there are a hundred reasons we shouldn't, fifty of them being your mother, but there are a million reasons that we should. Hades himself couldn't stop me from getting to you. I am in love you Annabeth Chase. And I don't want to ever stop. Every battle with you has been a pleasure and I am ready for the next one if you are," I fumbled in my pockets for the black velvet box nearly dropping it before getting it opened, reveling the ruby ring I had picked out, golden with twelve small diamonds surrounding the red ruby representing the twelve gods and goddesses of Olympus. A diamond was just to cliché for Annabeth. "Wise Girl, I promise to love you forever, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I held Annabeth's beautiful stormy gray eyes the entire time, which were now glossy with tears that were threatening to spill over.

Falling to her knees in front of me she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear, "Of course Percy! I love you so much!"

I don't have words to explain that moment, and maybe the Fates didn't hate me so much after all.

I pulled back only long enough so I could slide the ring on her finger where it belonged.  
Suddenly she assaulted me with her lips, kissing me with everything that she had to offer. And I kissed her back just as passionately.

Eventually I brought her up to her feet with me. Wrapping my arms around her waist picking her up and spinning in a little circle, just because I could.

I put her down slowly our bodies sliding together as I did so, a promise of what marriage was to offer.

Slowly I lowered my mouth to hers again, in a slower but equally passionate kiss. We kissed until neither of us could breathe. We pulled apart reluctantly and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered to me, afraid that any noise louder than a whisper would destroy the bubble that we had created.

"Forever." I whispered back. We spent a few more precious moments in each other's arms. After a while I dropped my arms from around her and took her hand.

"So what do want to do now my fiancé?" I asked elbowing her playfully in the ribs.  
She smiled and was thoughtful for a moment. "Well," she said slowly. "I was thinking that we would go present the engagement to the gods?"

I sighed exasperated, even though my meeting with Athena went better than I could ever dream of, Athena tended to not like me even more than usual when Annabeth and I were together. "Don't you think the gods already know, I mean they are gods." But I knew it was pointless even trying because the look she was giving was all but impossible to say no to.  
"We can't just ignore them; they are going find out sooner or later, so we might as well be the ones who tell them while we are here. Plus I want to show off my beautiful ring to everyone." She said smiling sweetly at me; she had such an unfair advantage over me, if I could smile and bat my eyes like that and still look good doing it, I would be the one who won, but since that's just not possible. And a blow to my manliness.

I sighed in defeat and held out my arm. "Well, allow me to be your escort milady." She pinched my arm teasingly for my sarcasm before looping her arm through mine giggling.

She smiled proudly taking my arm. "So I was wondering, what do you think about a beach wedding?"

"We've been engaged all of ten minutes and you are already planning our wedding." I laughed loudly a huge smile was plastered to my face. Our wedding, I loved the sound of that.

She laughed along with me, smiling hugely. "The early bird catches the worm." She said shrugging, not ashamed in the least.

Actually a beach wedding sounded absolutely perfect to me, but we could get married in a cardboard box for all that I cared just so long as we were getting married and would be mine for eternity. "Babe, that sounds perfect, but it's about whatever you want."  
I pulled us to a stop not being able to resist kissing her. She pulled away with half lidded eyes and a dreamy expression.

"Oh, yes. Definitely a beach wedding, in June I think." She was absolutely beaming at the possibilities.

She talked about wedding plans all the way back to the throne room and I just nodded and smiled along with everything she said, still ecstatic that there would be a wedding.  
Just outside of the doors of the throne room I pulled us to a stop once again.  
I turned to Annabeth, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. What's matter Seaweed Brain, scared?" she asked with a dazzling smile.  
"Kind of," I admitted with a smirk, "but mostly of your mother." I said returning her smile; I cupped her face between my hands suddenly serious.  
"Annabeth Chase, what did I ever do to deserve you? How does a Kelp Face like me earn your love?" I mused.

She stared into my eyes searching, just as her mother had early but this time it was done with love, "Well for one thing, that Kelp Face really knows how to sweet talk."

She kissed my nose lovingly "And that Kelp Face doesn't always say the right things but he knows how to make me smile when I am at my worse. And something about how every time I look into his beautiful green eyes I lose all senses and only know one thing, that I love him more than anything that holds me to this world." Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, pulling her close I kissed her back.

What started off as sweet and gentle rapidly turned to frenzied passion my heart pounded wildly at my chest. I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I hadn't noticed when the doors to the throne room suddenly opened.

Annabeth was the one to break the kiss and step back, slowly I opened my eyes, confused, to a room full of friends and gods cheering and clapping.

My dad being the loudest was standing at the open entrance, obviously the one who had opened the door.

Catching my eye he flashed me a goofy grin, "Ahhh Percy! M' boy!" he boomed. He reached in us two large strides scooping up Annabeth in a bone crushing godly hug and congratulating me all at once "Well theirs my soon to be daughter in law!" he said proudly.

Under normal circumstances I would have laughed at the expression on her face, but since there was absolutely nothing normal about this, I grabbed for her and pulled her close to my side. Looks like Poseidon has been inhaling the Greek fire a bit too long.

Suddenly I realized that this was the party Poseidon had promised he throw for us. How he was able to gather so many of our friends on such short notice was beyond me, but I guess when you are a god you could do that sort of thing.

Fighting his way through the crowd tugging Juniper along with him was Grover, trying and failing to break through the crowd.

Poseidon draped his massive arm over my shoulder pulling both Annabeth and I tightly against his side. Shifting my attention away from the struggling Grover.

Annabeth was sandwiched snuggly between me and my father squirming uncomfortably. I did my best to wiggle out of his hold, but that was impossible, it felt like I had a cinder block on my shoulders, the more I moved the tighter he held us.

My dad cleared his throat in an attempt to get the horde of people's attention, completely oblivious to the fact that he was making an Annabeth sandwich, they quieted at once forming a semicircle around where we stood.

"I think my son, Percy, has something to tell us." He said smiling brightly down at me.  
I hesitated uncomfortable by the sudden attention. I cleared my throat trying to find my voice, "Annabeth and I are getting married!"

This was of course not unexpected of them, hence the reason they were here, but none the less was met by a massive wave of cheers and congratulations.

At my words my father had pulled us ever closer to his side, much to the discomfort of Annabeth. I tried yet again to pull us free but was unsuccessful.

People were coming at us from left and right patting me on the back and telling us congratulations, so fast I barely had time to mumble a thanks before the next person was pushing their way through the crowd to talk to us.

I was in the middle of speaking to Travis Stroll when I felt someone pinch my side, hard.

I glanced towards Annabeth questioningly, her arms were pinned awkwardly against her side, and she was shooting daggers at me, obviously not okay with being stuck in this position much longer.

"Dad." I called but he didn't seem to hear me. "Dad!" I called a bit louder, still no response. "DAD!" I yelled, and everything was all of a sudden quiet.  
Poseidon looked down at me with an expectantly.

"Dad, you're mushing Annabeth, and I would prefer my bride not to be flat." I said trying to make a joke of the situation.

My father's eyes widened and quickly removed his arm from around us. The entire crowd roared with laughter, an immediate blush surfaced even though I didn't know why, then I realized how what I said must have sounder. Oh, crap.  
"No, no! That's not how I meant it at all!" I felt like digging a hole for myself and dying.

I could hear Apollo above everyone else "Percy, are you trying to say you wouldn't marry her if she was flat? That's just wrong man." He managed to say in between fits of laughter the laughter increased by a tenfold.

If possible my blush deepened, "No, no of course not! I would marry her no matter what! She's not so it doesn't matter either way." I said stumbling over my words in my rush to get them out.

I glanced at Annabeth for mortal support, she was red in the face in what I thought was embarrassment but then realized she was trying not to laugh.  
"Double checking the size, are we Percy?" Apollo had moved closer and closer until he was about five steps in front of me, I lunged. I didn't pull out Riptide because I knew it would be pointless, I wasn't even sure what I was planning on doing but it didn't matter because before I could reach him, a large hand clapped down on my shoulder holding me in place.

I looked up and Poseidon held me in place, not even fazed by my little outburst Apollo didn't seem to be either because he was still laughing at his jokes along with a few others that was until Artemis pushed him so hard he landed in the punch bowl, spilling blue punch everywhere.

"Hey!" shouted Grover now covered in blue punch, Juniper neatly dodged and managed to stay dry.

Annabeth collapsed into fit of giggles, she would meet my eyes and would instantly being laughing again. I couldn't help but laugh along with the contagiousness of it, even if it was at my expense.

I wrapped my arms around her and brought my lips to her ear so they just barely skimmed her cheek. "What's so funny?" I asked teasingly.

She shook her head still giggling madly, "Nothing, so you really think I am not flat chested?"

I groaned lightly into her ear blushing further but answering her anyway, "Far from it my dear."

It was now her turn to blush and mine to laugh, and oh did I ever. That was until she punched me on my upper arm.

"Play nice children." My father chuckled pretending to chide us. "Now, now Percy no need to get upset over a simple minded sun god who can't hold his liquor, but you are correct, it would be no fun having a flat bride." He said winking at Annabeth, I just shook my head from side to side in annoyance, no way was I even attempting saying something about this topic again.

"Mind your own Poseidon! I hardly think that concerns you!" Athena said suddenly no more three feet in of Poseidon.

No response was necessary because before he could, a battle cry rang throughout the room bouncing of the walls.  
Apollo stood at the punch table drenched in the blue punch that he had been pushed into with a chunk of blue cake in hand, the cake was suddenly arching out of his hand aiming with godly precision for Artemis's face only a millisecond before the cake hit her she ducked causing the mess of blue icing and cake to nail Athena in the back of the head.

The room instantly quieted.

Annabeth cringed at my side preparing herself for what was to come next come next, gods I pitied Apollo at this moment not that he didn't deserve what was coming for him, but wow this would be harsh.

The heavy silence was broken suddenly by a booming laugh; my father had tears streaming down his face laughing as clutched his stomach.

I risked a glance at Athena, she was livid, glaring in silence at my father, who was laughing uncontrollably completely unaware.

"You think that's funny, Dolphin Boy?" Athena said in a steely voice.

Finally Poseidon seemed to notice he was the only one laughing composed himself enough to speak, "Yeah, what if I do, what are you going to do about it Oh Wise One?" he mocked daring Athena to do anything.

Athena sneered, "This." She said grabbing Dionysus giant wine glass from his hands and throwing in on to my father soaking his white beach shirt with purple liquid, the already silent crowd seemed to become even more silent, no one dared to move as they watched the two gods.

Quickly seeing my father's wine soaked face, I pushed Annabeth behind me and moved us back a few paces taking us out of the line of fire.

My father chuckled darkly.

Poseidon simply raised his right hand and the spilled punch rose with it; he held it in a cloud above Athena's head. "My my, Lady Athena you are looking hot this evening, allow me cool you down." He said winking at her.

Athena narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't."

"Darling, you shouldn't tempt me so." Just then cloud above her burst pouring down blue punch on the goddess of wisdom and war.

She was soaked from head to toe in the punch, my father burst out laughing again this time falling to his side, and tears of laughter streamed his face once more.

"Well, I am glad someone is getting a laugh out of this," Dionysus snarled. "Because, I don't find this funny one bit! I get one glass of wine in one century, and you waste my perfectly good wine for some joke!" He eyed Athena angrily.

My father's excessive laughter only seemed to irk him further. The wine god grabbed a blue berry pie off of the table next to him and pitching it forcefully at Athena, hitting her smack in the face.

The next I knew was Apollo shouted "Food fight!" and all Hades broke loose.

Grabbing Annabeth's hand we ran dogging various types of blue food, before diving behind my father's throne for safety.

Annabeth and I just looked at each other before being consumed by the hysterics. Sitting down I brought her with me pulling her onto my lap. She curled into me resting her head on my shoulder still laughing quietly into my neck. I leaned down kissing the top of her head.

"Some party huh?" I asked smiling.

She snorted "Well, I can most definitely say I will never forget it."

I sighed loudly. "My father said he would throw us a party, but said nothing about a god vs. god food fight," I said laughing along with her.

"I am so sorry sweetie;" I kissed her gently on the lips "I should have known better. I wanted this day to be perfect for you." I said kissing her again.

I always found an excuse to touch her, I just couldn't help myself. She pulled away after a moment so that we were eye to eye.

"You knew about this?" she asked surprised.

I nodded "Yeah, my dad made me promise I would let him throw us a party that was his condition, oh and guess what your mom expects grandchildren." I said playfully with a wink.

She smiled playfully slapping my chest, then was serious, "What do you mean it was his condition, condition for what? And how could you possibly know my mom wants grandchildren?"

I smiled "Well, the reason I was here earlier was because I wanted to talk to my dad before I asked your mother to marry you, but ended up having to ask her in front of all the gods, oh my gods Annabeth you have no idea how terrified I was this morning." I laughed now but earlier I felt like crying.

She was shocked. "Percy, you asked for my mom's blessing in front of eleven other gods?"  
I shrugged "Well, yeah! How else would I be able to marry you without being turned into some sort of sea creature?" I laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, you didn't have to do that, I would have married you no matter what the gods thought about it." She said nuzzling closer into my chest.

I hummed in contentment. This was totally worth the show-down with her mother.

I looked at her astonished, this woman was really amazing "I am glad to her it, but I wanted to do this right, I don't want you to have worry about anything. I think she might even accept me a tiny bit now." I said with a self-assured smirk.

"Accept you? Dear gods Percy, what on earth did you say to her?!" she asked obviously impressed.

I shrugged nonchalantly "Just that our goals weren't so different."  
She raised her eyebrows questioningly obviously wondering what her mother and I could possibly have in common.

"We both want you happy." I clarified.

She smiled hugely kissing me full on the lips taking me by surprise and this time it wasn't so gentle.

She parted her lips eagerly, her warm breath swept into my mouth, I moaned quietly as she ran her hot tongue across my bottom lip. I eagerly parted my lips allowing her access; she suddenly changed positions so that she was straddling my lap. 

That women would be the death of me. Gods…

Fisting my hand in her blond curls I kept her mouth firmly on mine as I lowered her gently to the floor quickly covering her body with my own pressing us tightly together.

Her mouth molded to my own perfectly, our tongues danced around each other's teasingly softly caressing. Moaning softy she nibbled at my bottom lip pulling it in her mouth, claiming it as her own. Groaning I pushed against her earning yet another delicious whimper. My head was in frenzy.

When we kissed I had no since of knowing, it was like her tongue had the power wipe my mind with a single lick. Everything that is me is focused entirely on the beautiful girl in my arms, kissing me like her life depended on it. Which was probably the reason I didn't notice when the fighting and noise stopped, Annabeth hadn't seemed to notice either, the thought made me kind of smug that I had that effect on her.

Hair hand pulled relentlessly on my hair bringing our faces in impossibly closer, deepening our kiss further.

I ran my hands along the length of her sides until I reached the hem of her shirt slipping my hands under the thin fabric resting them lightly on her waist slowly inching upward, to my delight a small shiver ran throughout her body when our skin made contact.  
Suddenly I was aware of someone's presence but was too far gone to realize that I should have stopped.

Relief filled me as I heard the familiar nervous blee-haha. Its only Grover, was my reasoning for not stopping. "Go away Grover." I managed to mumble around Annabeth's lips annoyed without breaking our kiss.

I continued to rub random patterns onto her skin, she moaned softly into my mouth but before I could move my hands any further upwards we were interrupted again.

"But Percy…"Grover continued nervously almost a little embarrassed.

If Annabeth heard Grover she sure did a hell of a good job ignoring him, which made it difficult for me to form a coherent thought.

With much effort I turned my head away from Annabeth's glorious lips to glare at Grover as Annabeth moved to my neck kissing from my jaw line to my collar bone where she bit down softly causing me to let out a small squeak "G-Grover," I stammered trying to find my voice, "What in Hades could you…" Like a deer caught in headlights, my eyes bulged when I saw that a small crowd had gathered around us.

For a full ten seconds I was frozen, Annabeth felt me tense and looked up to see my face.  
She didn't hesitate like I had when she saw the crowd, her blush was immediate, and if it wasn't for the situation I would have kissed because she looked so cute.

Annabeth shoved at my chest efficiently pushing me off of her, I lay on my side too stunned to move. Within seconds she had stood up straightening her clothes and hair and pulled me up with her.

Oh my gods how had I not noticed this? My face was burning red. Annabeth stiffened at my side, I didn't need to look at her to know that she was just as embarrassed as I was.

How long had they been standing there? Why hadn't any of them said anything? Why hadn't I noticed? These questions demanded answers but my voice was nowhere to be found.

The crowd was still in shock along with Annabeth and I, I couldn't stop myself from looking at everyone's expression, in search of some sort of support. Most were amused and others slightly shocked.

When my eyes met with my dad's he gave me the okay sign and winked at me, I could now feel the heat radiating off of my face.

I needed to say something, desperate to say anything.

I opened my mouth to speak deciding it was best to go with an apology but Apollo beat me to it.

"Geez Percy! Save some for the honeymoon!"

The crowd erupted into laughter; I think I preferred it when they were silent.

As if that wasn't bad enough my dad decided to speak up, at first I thought he would defend me but that was before I recognized the look on his face, he thought this was hilarious, he was trying to hide his laughter from me, but it was useless.  
"I didn't know you were into tight jeans Percy? Those seem to be much too tight to be comfortable!"

My mouth dropped open and here I thought Apollo's jokes were harsh that was just plain wrong.

It wasn't as if I wasn't aware of my predicament, I just hadn't realized how much of the predicament was noticeable.

I jumped behind Annabeth to hide the evidence, mortified. Why oh why did I even think I could trust my father with throwing me a normal announcement party. Who was I kidding I was the son of the Sea god 'normal' wasn't even in my vocabulary.

I was drowning in embarrassment, and the worst part was this time it was all on me, Annabeth probably wanted to kill me. More than usual, I mean.

Oh and the jokes were far from over. "Yeah Percy, tell you pants it's not nice to point!" Apollo laughing even harder.

The only silver lining to this rain cloud was that my mom wasn't here to witness all of this, I would die for sure of embarrassment.

I looked to Annabeth, she was oddly silent during this whole thing. She was glaring at Apollo her cheeks flaming in embarrassment or anger I didn't know. As embarrassing as this whole thing was, I couldn't bring myself to regret, I enjoyed it too much.

Manly pride surged through my chest, and I didn't care anymore about what they just saw. I chuckled to myself.

I stepped from behind Annabeth and stood in front of her; I felt her arms worm their way around my waist and her mouth at my ear "For what it's worth, I had a pretty good time." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well look who finally calmed himself down, we said enjoy yourself not get freaky behind your future mother-in-law's throne," Apollo said still chuckling softly along with crowd "Sorry to interrupt but it is considered rude to have this kind of 'party' behind our thrones," He continued seriously, it hadn't even occurred to me that we were being disrespectful. I was suddenly very ashamed. I was about to apologize before a huge grin spread across his face "So Percy I am going to have to ask you to tell you pants to behave or we will be forced to remove them from Olympus, even though I am sure Annabeth would enjoy that more than she should, that would be highly inappropriate considering we have Artemis in our presence, and we don't want to finally send her over the edge." Apollo said winking at me and smirking at his sister.

I just shook my head laughing loudly along with the crowd while Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Apollo obviously taking Artemis' side. I could see it in Artemis' face that she was about to hit him again, thankfully Zeus decided to step in before World War III broke out.

I couldn't help the grin that slid over my face. Zeus held Artemis by her arm and had Apollo clapped around the neck making escape impossible for either one.

"Now, enough you two!" Zeus' voiced echoed throughout the entire place. "This is Percy and Annabeth's party! Make a fool out of yourselves on your own time!" With heads hung low they both nodded and muttered 'yes sirs' and walked off when Zeus released them.

I was still trying not to laugh when Zeus turned his attention back to us. "And as for you two!" He said jabbing a finger in our direction ending all giggles coming from Annabeth and me. "At least try to contain yourselves." Zeus said with a hint of a smile.

"I'll do my best." I said with a lighthearted wink. Zeus and my father chuckled.

"And Without further ado I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson to be." With a wave of Zeus's hand the lights dimmed, soft music started to play, and the crowed split making an isle for Annabeth and I to pass through.

Suddenly Annanbeth was pulling me to center of the dance floor by the collar of my dress shirt earning a hearty chuckle from our on lookers. Taking my lead from her I wrapped one arm around her waist drawing her in close to me, smelling her intoxicating perfume as she wrapped one arm tightly around my shoulders I placed our entwined hands over my heart at the center of my chest and bent my forehead down to meet hers. We danced slowly in circles doing our best to keep up with the slow tempo of the song due to my lack of dance skills, but that didn't matter because she was in my arms.

Her stormy eyes mesmerized my own dragging me into our own little world. Everyone disappeared in my mind, and it was just me and Annabeth once again, dancing to the rhythm of my heart.

"I love you, Wise Girl." I whispered quietly to her. Mere inches separated our lips, too tempting for my liking.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of my lips.  
"And what exactly is so funny?" Annabeth asked not being able to hold back a smile of her own.

"Just that Zeus told us keep our hands off each other, and we are doing anything but." I grazed my lips across hers to prove my point.

"Hmm. Is that what you heard him say? Because I specifically remember him saying the word try." She said leaning in herself closer into me.

"Huh, you know what Annabeth? I think you're right." I said a goofy smile taking control over my face.

"I always am." She mumbled into my lips as they met hers.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and slowly building. I dimly noted somewhere in my mind that we had stopped our slow circle and the music had changed, but that didn't matter at the moment. I slid my tongue slowly over her lips taking my sweet time, pouring out my love for her through our kiss. We kissed slowly as a new song began to play but still we didn't part.

Someone cleared their throat behind me causing me to jump and spin around to see who it was. I was expecting to see my dad or Athena at least, but what I got was a completely unexpected.

I hadn't seen him for at least a month, but there he stood with his trademark scowl and black clothes.

Nico di Angelo.

His lips turned up at the end, I supposed that was a smile coming from Nico anyway.

"I would say now that I am here the party can officially start but you two seem to be having a good time." He looked over my shoulder to wink at Annabeth, who stifled a giggle. I just shook my head and smiled at him. It was really good to see him again.

"Congratulations to you two by the way. Thanks so much for telling me that you were getting married, Percy. I would at least expect you tell one of you closest friends." He joked but I knew he was kind of hurt.

I mocked punched his arm. "I would have but you were nowhere to be found! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in over a month! I thought you fell from the face of the earth!"

"Geez, relax mommy." He said in his usual Nico fashion, but there was something different about him a lighter air to his usual sullen personality. "I just decided to get away for a while, I was in Rome. I even managed to make a few friends while I was there."

For the first time I noticed someone standing next to him. His arm tightened around a short red haired girl around our age, obviously a demigod.

"Yeah, right, you having friends. That's funny." I mocked.

"I even brought back proof!" He said gesturing towards the girl.

I smiled and looked to the girl. "Ah, I see, you must the proof. Poor thing, how much has he paid you to come here?" I said laughing.

The girl giggled in response. "Yeah, I guess that's me. Hi, I'm April, Nico's girlfriend." She said blushing furiously.

I looked to Nico for conformation, but he didn't see because he was gazing down at the girl in a way I have never seen Nico look at anyone before. Well that explains his sudden mood change.

"Well it's nice to meet you April. I am Percy and this," I said wrapping my arm securely around Annabeth's waist. "is my fiancé, Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you both." She was being really polite, which means she must mean really want make an impression on Nico, which must mean she liked him back. That logic hurt my head. I smiled at them both together; it was nice that Nico found someone that could tolerate all of his bullshit.

"Hey, we'll catch up later okay Percy? I want to show April around Olympus."

"Aright later Nico, try not to disappear this time."

"Now why would I do that? Someone has to give you bachelor party, and gods know it won't be Grover." I chuckled at the thought of Grover giving me a bachelor party which would probably consist of playing cards and eating enchiladas. "Later Annabeth." And with that he and April turned to leave.

I shook my head, ah Nico. My bachelor party would definitely be interesting at least.  
"What?" Annabeth asked seeing my face.

I looked at her seriously. "Nico throwing me a bachelor party kind of scares me."


	3. My Forever

Surprisingly enough the rest of the night went pretty well. We danced and caught up with old friends, the gods dancing to _Y-M-C-A_ was probably the funniest thing I had ever witnessed that and Zeus singing Karaoke to _Mustang Sally. _

Embarrassing speeches were made by both my dad and Grover, Thalia even made appearance towards the end of the night. She and Annabeth talked for most of the night 'catching up' on gods know what, not being able to stand the squeals and random talk of _girls _any longer I went to find Grover.

"Hey! There you are! Where have you been all night?" Grover shouted to me seeing my approach.

I sighed. "Dude, I don't think I have had one uninterrupted dance this entire night, every time I get a chance to be with Annabeth either someone does their best to talk me to death or steals her away to dance."

Grover laughed at my whininess. "Come on man if you think _this_ is bad just wait until the wedding." I sighed exasperated.

"Hey, speaking of the wedding. What would you say to being my best man?" I asked

He looked surprised for a moment like he hadn't expected me to ask him. "Seriously?" He asked excitedly. I nodded. "Yes! Of course! Thanks man that means a lot!" A large grin spread across his face.

I laughed at his expression. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said smiling as we bumped fists.

"Hey, where's Juniper?" I asked suddenly noticing her lack of presence.

"Over there." He said pointing to a cluster of tables, where a very sleepy Juniper sat. "She's pretty tired I was going to come find you soon if you hadn't come and found me, it's getting pretty late."

I looked at my watch _2:15 a.m. _I hadn't noticed the time had passed so quickly.

Just then I felt someone's arm around my waist, I looked down and there was Annabeth looking pretty sleepy herself.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." I agreed.

Annabeth stifled a yawn. "Yeah, you ready to go Sailor Boy?" I smiled down at her. "Yeah, just let me go tell my dad bye and we can leave. Why don't you go get our jackets and I'll meet you at the door." I bent down kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She smiled and went off.

"Yeah, we will probably be going too. Great party Percy, congratulations again." Grover said motioning for Juniper to come and say bye, she reluctantly made her way over to us.

"Thanks man, hey let's do something Thursday. Just me you, Nico, and Tyson?" I asked. It had been a while since we have had just a 'guy' weekend.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I will meet you guys at Joe's coffee shop around 2:00?"

"Great! See you then." I said shaking his hand.

"Well, ready to go babe?" Grover asked Juniper. She nodded eagerly.

"Bye Percy!" They both said in unison making their way to the doors.

It took some time before I finally found my dad, but there he was with a wine glass in his hand conversing loudly with Apollo. They were both laughing loudly at something someone had said.

"Hey, Annabeth and I are going to go." He stopped his bantering to talk to me.

"Aw, come on!" He said his words slurring together "Sit back and have a few with your old man!" I smiled at him.

"No thanks. I have had enough for one night but sometime soon. I have to get Annabeth home, she's getting tired." I said using Annabeth as my excuse. The truth was I was ready to get out of here, it was fun and really fun at that but I wouldn't mind being alone with Annabeth for a while either, it was after all the night I had proposed to her.

"Ohh, alright then son, go on and take the girl home and get some sleep." Poseidon said seeming to sober up a little. "I hope you had a good time tonight."

"I did dad, lots of fun. Thanks." I said really meaning it.

"No problem Percy. I am looking forward to the wedding." He said his eyes shone with the same light they had earlier.

"Yeah me too." I said smiling widely.

Presidion gave out a hardy laugh, obviously misunderstanding my intensions. "I bet you are." He said giving me a wink.

I just chuckled. "Well thanks again Dad, for everything. Annabeth is waiting for me I have to go, bye." For the second time that day my father hugged me, this time I didn't hesitate I hugged him back.

"Bye Percy, you will be hearing from soon." He said as he released me.

"Bye." I told him again before I turned to leave.

I found Annabeth at the door hugging my black parka to her chest, her brown leather jacket already on waiting for me. "Sorry. Poseidon was with Apollo."

"That's alright." She said handing my parka to me. I took her hand a led her out to the elevator. We rode down in a comfortable silence.

Annabeth leaned more heavily against me as we walked out into the cold. I walked a few steps trying to decide if we should call a cab or just brave the bitter weather.

I looked down at Annabeth to ask what we should do when an idea hit me. My mom and Paul's apartment was only two blocks down.

"Hey, why don't we just stay at my mom and Paul's tonight, its only two blocks away?" I asked.

"Won't they mind? It's kind of late." She asked unsure.

"No, of course not my mom and Paul love when we go over there. I even have a key so we don't have to wake them up." I said showing her my house key.

She still looked unsure. "Where will I sleep? I don't even have anything to wear." She said gesturing to her skinny jeans and boots.

"It'll be fine, Julie has bunk beds in her room, and you can wear one of my t-shirts." Julie was my six year old sister, a perfect combination of both my mother and Paul.

Not being able to find another reason to argue she agreed. "Alright, let's go it is getting colder." She pulling her jacket tighter around herself.

We started out at a brisk walk but ended up having a race to see who could get there the fastest. Loser has to kiss the winner.

Annabeth beat me by four steps. She stood atop the front steps of the dark porch with a smug smile on her face. I reluctantly made my way up the steps over to where she stood. We stood there for a while just looking at each other trying to catch our breath.

"All right Jackson, pay up." She said when our breathing had slowed, a coy smile made its way across her lips.

"A deal is a deal." I agreed before leaning down to kiss her parted lips.

Our breath mingled a moment before I touched my lips to hers gentle at first but soon our lips became eager. Annabeth crushed her body closer to mine, I pushed her up against the side wall cupping the side of her face with one hand my other hand finding its place on the small of her back.

Our lips danced together, not being able to resist I let my tongue traced the shape of her lips earning a soft moan. She pulled back gasping for air and I just moved to her neck sucking a nipping at places marking her as mine. Annabeth pulled my face back to her own quickly finding my lips, her tongue begging for entrance which I happily granted.

Suddenly the porch light flickered on and off, figuring it was some electrical mishap I ignored it but then the flickering became faster and faster making a bright strobe light which could only mean one thing, Paul was still up.

I knew he was on the other side of the door peeking out of the pep hole. I was trying to ignore it, but was failing miserably. I grunted annoyed, but Annabeth misunderstood and deepened the kiss bringing our bodies closer together a deep moan escaping my throat.

Paul continued his flickering, I was surprised Annabeth hadn't noticed yet. I banged my fist against the door signaling for Paul to cut it out, I heard his deep throaty chuckle from the other side of the door and my mother's concerned voice "Oh, Paul leave them alone."

But the flickering didn't stop; I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss showering Annabeth's cheeks and neck in small kisses.

Annabeth smiled up at me through half lidded eyes. "Sorry, but mom and Paul are waiting up for us." I apologized.

Annabeth cheeks flooded with a rosy color "Have they been…"

I sighed "Yeah, well Paul was anyway. You didn't notice his _immature_ light flickering?" I asked emphasizing the word _immature_ so that our 'audience' could hear from the inside, earning me a halfhearted chuckle from Paul.

"Well I guess we should go in out of the cold." I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Wait." She stopped me before I could open the door. "How do I look?" She asked pulling her shirt down that had ridden up.

I looked her up and down a let out a whistle "Beautiful as always." My automatic answer slipped out.

She smiled in response "Thanks but that's not what I meant Percy." she said gesturing to her neck where a new hickey was starting to surface. Oops.

"Oh, uh. Yeah." I said reaching behind her and pulled out her pony tail holder. Her blush deepened and she shook out her blond spirals hiding the blemish. I smiled at her "Much better."

I kissed her once more gently on the lips, or at least I meant it to be gentle, our lips molded against each other's as I pulled her tightly against my chest. This time it was Annabeth who pulled away. "Come on Percy let's get inside, I can't afford another hickey at the moment." I chuckled and fished the key out of my pocket then forcing it into the key hole.

I closed the door swiftly behind me preventing the cold December weather from following. We hung our coats before going into the kitchen where I knew my mom and Paul would be having their late night tea.

I took Annabeth's left hand in my hand holding it up proudly to my parents showing of the engagement ring. My mother squealed in delight and rushed up from her place at the table and ambushed Annabeth in a massive hug. Annabeth stumbled back upon impact not expecting the hug. I laughed as my mom wrapped me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations, you two!" Paul said pulling Annabeth and I into a hug

"Congratulations! OH! This is so exciting! Come, come sit, and tell me _everything_!" My mother said excitedly pulling out two chairs for Annabeth and I sit down then rushed to get us each a mug of tea before taking he own seat next to Paul.

"Well…" my mom prompted once everyone was situated.

Sighing deeply we began. I started with this morning telling them about my visit to Olympus. Annabeth was the one to detail the proposal, then of course we both filled them in on the party doing our best to leave out the embarrassing parts not that it helped much our blushing pretty much gave them the unsaid part of the story.

Annabeth yawned largely when she had finished her recap. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was already 3:30. My own eyelids were starting to get heavy and I felt sleep's spell calling.

Paul seeming to take the hint said, "Ah, well we've kept you two long enough and I'm bushed I think I'll be getting to bed myself. How about you Sally?" My mom nodded and stretched "Yeah, I think so." She said covering up yawn. She came around the table placing goodnight kisses on our foreheads "Night. Sleep well. And Annabeth feel free to take advantage of Julie's top bunk, I'll leave some extra blankets outside of her door for whenever you are ready to go to bed."

"Thanks again for letting me stay tonight." Annabeth told my parents for about the fifth time.

"It's no problem. We love having you here." My mom said with a smile.

"Night guys." Paul said as he and my mom walked off down the hall to their room. Annabeth yawned, she looked at me with droopy eyes.

"Well I guess that's code for bed time?" I laughed.

She shook her head "No, _that_ was code for movie time." She said resting her head on her arms.

"I'll get right on that, shorts or sweat pants?"

"Mm, shorts." She answered quickly.

A few minutes later I walked out of my room with Annabeth's clothes folded in my hand, some old green striped boxers, and a navy blue long sleeved shirt.

"Here you are a fresh pair of Percy PJs." I said handing her the clothes.

She took them a went into the bathroom to change, I took advantage of the time to change into my own PJs.

By the time I had finished changing into sweats and a T-shirt Annabeth was already in the din searching through the movie cabinet. I don't know why, but I loved seeing her wear my clothes.

"Decide on anything yet?" I asked seeing that see had five choices laid out on the coffee table.

"I can't decide what I want to watch a romance, romantic- comedy, comedy, tragic, or action. I am leaning toward romantic comedy and romance. "

"Well somebody is in a sappy mood." I teased.

"Oh shut up, and just help me pick one." She said with vague irritation.

"Okay, what are the choices?"

"_The Last Song_," she said reading the titles out loud "_Remember Me_, _P.S. I Love You_, _Sydney White_, and _Raise Your Voice_."

"What's _Sydney White_?" I never heard of that movie before.

"_Sydney White_ it is then, I have never actually seen the entire thing so it will be a first for both of us."

"Okay then put it on and come sit." I said patting the spot next to me on the couch. I stretched out on the couch feeling the muscles in my back and arms creak.

I opened my eyes to see Annabeth staring down at me obviously amused. "And where exactly do you expect me to sit with you taking up the entire couch?" She asked.

The shirt I had given was obviously too big for her it hung almost mid thigh on her and she had pushed the too long sleeves up to her elbows the boxers, at least, seemed to fit her okay like I had expected, I hadn't worn those in years, she looked adorable.

"I don't expect you to _sit_ anywhere." I said as a matter fact pulling her down on top of my chest.

She stretched herself out laying her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah," she agreed smiling up at me "This is _way_ better than sitting." I couldn't help be agree.

As usual her eyes melted me, my heart fluttered in my chest uncontrollably. I had expected those types of feelings to go away after a while, but no. Even after all these years this girl still gave me butterflies. I sighed. "I love you." I said randomly.

Annabeth's smile only grew wider "I love you too." She said kissing me once and sighing.

"You know this is absolutely perfect." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just everything, you, our friends, our life there is nothing that I would ever change. I never even dreamed things could turn out to be so wonderful, then you came along and everything thing was okay the way it's supposed to be.

My whole life I was always looking for someone to except me, some place where I belonged. No matter how much I have denied it, I find that every time I am with you Percy. You are everything to me I love you _so_ much so much it hurts. I trust you so completely Percy.

You have been my very best friend for all these years and you still remain faithful no matter how many times I got angry over pointless things, no matter how many times I pushed you away when I was scared you were always there waiting for me. I am scared to admit that, because I am afraid that someone is going to somehow take you away from me, because they finally figured out that I don't deserve you, you are way too good to me you are more than I ever deserved. I love you Seaweed Brain, I can't live without you."

A single tear slid down her cheek and stained my grey shirt shocking me into silence. I rubbed away the trail that the offensive tear had left. I cupped her face in both my hands forcing her to look at me, eventually her eyes made their way back to mine. She had everything so backwards_ I _was the one who didn't deserve _her. _I had to find _some_ way to explain that to her but I just started into her eyes speechless. Finally I spoke.

"Annabeth, you take my breath away just by looking at me the way you do. And you have got to stop thinking that I am just going to disappear someday. That will never happen, because I cannot even stand to the thought of being away from you. I will _always _be with you, like I said you have my heart. Annabeth, we were _meant _to be together, I know for fact that's true I can _feel _that it is true. I love you too, more than my own life."

She nestled in closer to my chest and I hugged her tighter to me she sighed deeply obviously content, for a moment we turned our attention to movie not really watching it just enjoying being in each other's presence. I was about to ask her if she wanted me to rewind it to the beginning, but when I looked down she was sleeping peacefully in my arms, or at least I thought she was until she leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Can we just sleep here tonight?" she mumbled sleepily

"Yeah, sure." I said answer automatically.

"Good night, Percy. I love you." She said before her eyelids fluttered close.

"Night, I love you too." I said kissing her forehead before closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep with my fiancé sleep soundly on top of me. I couldn't see how things could get better than this.

A/N: Ah, so how am I doing so far? Let me know!

Once again it is all owed to the Scribe!


	4. Hanky Panky

***** Please read*****

**A/N: I know I said the wedding would be next chapter but sadly that is not the case I decided to squeeze in this treat for you all for your wait but I promise the wedding will be worth your wait! A hint you may ask… anyone ever hear of the song "Let's get Physical"? *winks suggestively* it's mostly just ridiculous fluff that fell in the mud that I came up with on a whim for you all ;) **

**I have to take the time to say just how genuinely touched I am by all of your responses and encouragement. Guys and gals I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and all of the characters with the exception of the few that I added in. **

**Okay I will shut up now, Enjoy!**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Hanky Panky

My intentions were not to wake up. Just to stretch and turn over but obviously Percy wasn't going to make that easy. His arms tightened around me holding me closer to his chest.

He was still sleeping, snoring lightly, his black hair sticking up at odd angles. His relaxed face reminded me of the twelve year old boy with drool trickling down his chin. I sighed and stopped struggling with his iron grip. I thought back to a time where I had actually been able to beat him in an arm wrestling match, but that hasn't happened since he had hit puberty. But that didn't mean I couldn't whop his butt in a sword fight. I smiled to myself at that. Some things would never change.

I looked back up to the man who held me in his arms, two versions of Percy flipping around in my head. One was the short fourteen year old boy with noodle arms and too broad shoulders yet to be grown into and the other was this twenty- three year old man who held me, broad shoulders, toned body, arms layered in muscles and had a good four inches on me both still utterly Percy. I had always counted on Percy to be my rock, even if I wouldn't admit it; he was what kept me grounded.

There was something wonderful about the way he held me, I snuggled closer into his chest enjoying the moment. I didn't know how we had made it but at the moment I didn't really care, I was just glad that we were together.

The early morning light caught the ruby of my ring reflecting the color onto Percy's arm. I marveled at its beauty, slowly tracing the surrounding diamonds. I still couldn't get the idea to fully register in my head. Marriage?

The weight of the reality came crushing down on me; I was going to marry Percy Jackson.

_Deep breaths. _

Last night was like a dream, I was tempted to pinch myself just to check.

As beautiful as my ring was, and trust me it was, there would never be anything more beautiful than the smile Percy gave me when he was on his knee. That smile, he didn't know it but it drove me crazy. Everything he had done, he had done it for me. _Me_. He wanted _me_.

This was actually going to happen. I was engaged. To Percy. I could do this.

I will never stop being blind sighted by how he continues to choose me. Me. Over and over again he chooses me. I didn't know how or when but Percy became my everything. I was undeniably, head over heels in love with Percy Jackson. Even after all of this time - he continued to create feelings in me that I didn't know I was capable of and it still came as a surprise to me.

A life with Percy Jackson was the only one I could imagine.

Leaning up as much as his arms would allow I tenderly pressed a kiss to his lips.

It was time for him to wake up, I decided.

His lips molded against mine naturally in a way that made my head spin. As usual my brain had a meltdown, even the smallest of his kisses had my heart going into overdrive.

Quiet literary, embarrassingly so, my senses were cut off I didn't feel or hear anything that wasn't Percy, his kisses completely melted me.

His chest rumbled with laughter cutting our kiss short. I pulled back to see Percy's smiling face.

"Well good morning to you too." He said still laughing.

Despite knowing that he was laughing at me, I couldn't help but smile. This morning was too wonderful for me to care. "Morning." I said cheerily as I pressed my lips back to his.

"Mmm," He said pulling back running his fingers through my hair, "I could get used to waking up like this." Before pressing his lips back to mine with more force than the usual Percy gentleness.

I eagerly returned his kiss. His arms loosened around my waist to venture elsewhere, offering me that the freedom I sought for. I used my new leverage to flip us over. Completely forgetting that we were on a couch.

Of course I'd never admit out loud, but Percy was the_ only_ one who had the ability to make _me_ lose my grasp on logic. Especially in situations like these.

I hit the carpet first, tangled in the blanket someone had put on top of me at some point during the night. Percy wasn't far behind. I was trapped between the couch and coffee table having no way to roll out of his way. Sure, he tried to soften his landing but it did little to help. Instead he landed on me with an '_oomph_', the air that had been previously in my lungs rushed out.

For a moment, we were both too stunned to move. Staring wide eyed at each other before the laughter consumed us.

Laughter shook both of our bodies, neither of us completely sure what we were laughing at. His head rested on my shoulder as he tried to regain his breath.

In the mean time my body had adjusted to his weight above me and it was in no way uncomfortable.

Giggles continued to burst through my lips uncontrollably. I was too giddy for my own good. Percy looked down at me smiling, clearly amused. He gently brushed his lips against mine once, efficiently ending my giggles. His lips then trailed across my cheek leaving a trail of fire all the down my neck. My heart fluttered restlessly in my chest. He continued his soft teasing kisses; my mind refusing to function. My body seemed have better ideas anyway. My arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders holding him to me. A soft sigh escaped me as he ventured to my neck.

My stomach, in obvious jealousy, rumbled stopping Percy's assault on my neck, much to my dismay. He smiled in a way that made my breathing hitch.

His eyes shone with laughter. A hot blush spread across my cheeks.

In a fleeting attempt to save the moment I pulled him back down to me and brought my lips to his ear. "You're not getting away that easily." I whispered taking off from where he stopped. I kissed my way down his neck. As far as I could tell he was enjoying in.

The thing about privacy was that was that it was rarely available to us.

Percy and I rarely had moments such as these to ourselves and even when we did something _always_ insisted on interrupting. Last night being a prime example.

As if on cue my stomach rumbled reminding me that hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I sighed loudly knowing the moment was now gone. Percy chuckled at my expression, smiling at me once again putting my nerves on end.

At that moment I would have liked nothing more than to hit him. Damn him. Damn that smile. Damn my stupid hungry stomach. And damn these irrational hormones! I hated when this happened, my mind and body were torn.

_All because of him,_ I thought bitterly.

Logically, I knew I wasn't really mad at Percy it was just easier blame him for my frustration. A frustration that only seemed to appear more often as these 'interruptions' kept happening.

"Hungry?" He asked with an all knowing smile that only added to the list of reason of why I wanted to hit him. I said nothing in return but I was sure my face expressed my annoyance. He laughed again.

"Come on." He said getting up offering me his hand as I stood.

"Where are you going?"

"_We," _He corrected "are going get some breakfast."

He led me into the kitchen picking up a note held down by a box of S'mores Pop-Tarts.

_Percy, Paul and I took Julie out for breakfast. We were going_

_to wake you, but you two looked too adorable to wake._

_There is some more food in the fridge, but Julie_

_insisted that you two would want pop-tarts. _

_We'll be back soon. _

_XOXO_

_Love, _

_Mom, Paul, and Julie _

I smiled, reading the note over his shoulder. Percy had such a wonderful family. Despite living on his own, putting up with me, going to college, and his duties to Camp Half Blood Percy still made every effort to spend as much time that was allowed with his family.

"Well, Pop-tarts it is then." Percy muttered.

"Nothing like a good S'more Pop-tart in the morning." I agreed good naturedly.

"I'll have you know that I am the greatest Pop-tart cooker in the world."

"Oh, and is that so?" I asked in mock shock. The truth was that neither Percy nor I could cook well, besides off of the box instructions we were hopeless when it came to cooking.

We relied greatly on the abilities of the toaster oven, take out menus, and our parents.

"Mhm," He continued, taking two packs of Pop-tarts out of their box "I bet you'd just love to know my secret." I laughed hopping up onto the counter right next the toaster.

"I would," I agreed keeping up with the game. "But doesn't that go against the chef code, to share your cooking secrets?"

He loaded two pop-tarts into the toasted pushing down the lever. "Hmm, well I guess you are right. Maybe I shouldn't tell you." He shrugged a playful smile appearing on his lips.

"Oh, that's such a shame I really wanted to know."

"Well, I suppose for a price _maybe_ I could tell you." He flicked his hair showing off sea green eyes. A lop sided smile occupied his face making me think that I had a pretty good idea of what his 'price' was.

I couldn't help it I laughed. "A price? And just how much will this cost me Mr. Jackson?" I asked in my best southern drawl.

"Nothing too expensive, I'm sure we could work something out between the two of us." He moved so that he was right in front of me, nudging my legs apart so that he could stand closer.

The counter gave me just enough height so that we were eye level. His beautiful green eyes were fixed upon mine and I way drowning in their dept. While his expression stayed playful his eyes told a different story, love, and so much love. He placed his arms on either side of my body leaning in towards me, his normal steady breathing turned heavy -lips barely parted.

"Any suggestions?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"A few." And with that he grab my chin in hiis hand bringing my lips to his own in a feverous kiss. What started off as playful had soon turned out to be a heated make out session.

I threw my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in the soft hairs at the base of his skull absorbed in the kiss. Obviously I wasn't the only one who was having trouble containing myself because soon his other hand found its way to my hip pushing the overly large shirt up revealing skin. I gasped into his mouth as the cool air hit my overheated skin wrapping my legs around his torso. Both of his hands gripped my waist keeping me tightly pressed against his body.

Finally not being able to breathe I broke the kiss, leaving us both gasping for much needed air.

I moved to trail opened mouthed kisses along his neck. Gasping as Percy's hand steadily made its way up my waist to my upper body, his hands teasingly skirted around the underwire of my bra. Surprising yet another sigh out of me, I could feel his smile against my neck.

There were many reasons in our life that had kept Percy and me from that next step. In the end we had both decided that it was best to wait. Best did not mean easiest by any means.

If anything, we have certainly become_ very_ creative over the years because of our decision.

I stopped trying to fight my urges instead I just let my body take control.

Letting go is not something that comes naturally to me but you know what they say, practice make perfect.

Keeping one hand firmly fisted in his dark oh so soft hair I let my other hand drop to his chest and enjoy the journey south. Not stopping until it reached its destination, the hem of his shirt.

I lifted it up ever so slightly just enough so my hand could slide underneath. His stomach muscles clenched in apprehension, welcoming me to explore. Slowly made I way across his defined stomach and to his back resting lightly on his 'Achilles heel'.

Slowly I prodded the area, gently, rubbing out unsystematic patterns. It was my secret weapon and his weakness. His ministrations on my upper half came to an abrupt halt at the new sensations. Applying a bit more pressure had Percy moaning seconds.

"_Gods_, Annabeth." His voice husky against my ear.

Taking me by surprise Percy pulled my mouth back to his more desperate than before.

'_Ding' _pop-tarts were done.

I whimpered against his mouth. His lips were unyielding against mine, our mouths sought each other out desperately. Pouring out all of our love into a kiss.

Despite how close were we were close just wasn't close enough, Percy seemed to feel the same way and dropped his other hand from my waist to cup my butt almost bringing me off of the counter and closer to him. This time I was the one to smile into the kiss as I felt his erection against my thigh, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist Percy expressed his gratification groaning against my lips. Not to be out done Percy dropped all pretences of playful as he finally slipped his hand under my bra. My stomach fluttered, my back arching even closer to him at his touch

I didn't want this to ever end.

A door shut and a gasp that belonged to neither of us broke us apart.

"Oh my…" the sound of Sally's voice sealed our fate. My limbs fell limply away from Percy. The hand that had rested on my backside flew away as if it had been burned. Numbness and embarrassment replaced the heat that had coursed around us only moments before.

_Dear gods, why us? _The fates truly had a sick sense of humor either that or the gods were very much into voyeurism.

Sheepishly, Percy met my eyes before removing his hand from under my shirt resting it lightly on my hip but he didn't step back. I had half a mind to push him away completely before I felt the answer to my question poking me in the thigh. _Of course_.

Slowly I turned my head to see Sally, Paul, and Julie. Sally's blush must have matched my own as she looked away in embarrassed politeness, Paul holding little Julie on his hip was fighting off a smile trying not to laugh, and Julie, taking clues from Paul, smiled brightly at the two of us. The heat in my cheeks seemed to spread all the down my neck.

Lost on what we should do I looked to Percy only to find Percy looking to me in the same situation.

_Well then… _

Before either one of us could fathom what we should say Paul set down Julie "Why don't you go put up your coat up and try to get that syrup off your shirt while we talk Percy and Annabeth about their tactics on cooking." He said casually gently pushing her in the direction of the living room.

Her eyebrows mashed together in confusion. "Sure, but what was Percy doing to Annabeth?" She asked out of honest little girl curiosity. How was it possible that the most awkward question was wrapped up in the cutest little girl?

"Yes, what _were _you doing?" Paul asked, turning to us with a knowing smile.

It was probably wrong of me to feel relieved that this question was not directed to me.

"Uh… Well… We were cooking pop-tarts." Percy said fumbling over his words, not knowing what else to say to the six year old.

Paul just raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised that there was more than one method to cooking pop-tarts.

"That's not how daddy makes my pop-tarts." Julie said logically. Paul was seemingly overcome by a coughing fit. And to my never ending embarrassment even Sally was hiding a smile.

Obviously taking pity on us Sally turned to her daughter. "Don't worry about it sweetie, I will explain later, now do as your father said." She said with another gentle shove and the little girl went off leaving us alone with Paul and Sally. Percy was still unable to move away from me.

"Smooth move lover boy, dump all the _hard_ stuff on the parents." Paul said once Julie was out of the room emphasizing the word 'hard'.

Sally just shook her head clearly wishing she hadn't just heard that and walked to put the groceries bags up.

As childish as his jokes were, Paul truly was a godsend. His ability to lighten even the most uncomfortable situations was something that I would forever be grateful for.

Teasing and joking was a million times then being lectured.

"Oh and," Paul continued "For future reference, no, making out by the toaster will not make pop-tarts cook faster." He smiled obviously satisfied with his joke.

"_Sure makes it a hell of a lot more fun…" _ Percy muttered not so quietly.

Hiding my smirk, I punched his chest. I, of course, agreed with that statement entirely but couldn't let him think he was get away with saying that in front of his parents.

"Ow!" Percy whined, milking his injury for more than that it was worth- smiling all the while.

"So tell me more about how to cook pop-tarts, it looks like I've been making them wrong all these years…" Paul said still teasing us mercilessly .

Percy just shook his head and ignored Paul's jabs. "Well it wasn't like I was actually going to tell that we were…" He trailed off deciding that it was better not to finish that sentence.

Point one to Percy Jackson.

"Playing hanky panky on my new granted counter top?" Sally supplied with a laugh.

I laughed along with her the rest of the tension quickly faded between us.

"That's one way to phase it." I conceded. Percy on the other hand continued blushing at his mother's choice of words.

"_Mom_!" He complained mortified. Causing all of us to laugh this time.

Slowly I once again shifted closer to Percy, his eyes sparked at the sudden contact.

"What?" I asked confused. Even going as far to look over my shoulder. However unlikely it was that the toaster would suddenly turn into some kind of monster, it was best not to underestimate it considering how many monsters Percy tended to attract.

As so as the realization hit I cracked up in hysterics. Both Paul and Sally looked at me expectantly but I just shook my head at them trying to smother my laugher. Percy was still majorly turned on, if possible his blush deepened.

This could turn out to be interesting.

With a mischievous grin I moved against him again, under the pretense of getting comfortable. The only noticeable effect was his tightened grip on my hip. I giggled as he took deep breaths to compose himself.

Percy narrowed his eyes at me bringing his lips to my ear "That was a mean thing to do." He whispered huskily in my ear then proceeded to kiss the sensitive spot behind my ear. A shudder ran up and down my spine, my stomach fluttering at the sensations.

Paul clearing his throat caused us to jump apart. "As much as I hate to break up this love fest there are groceries that need to be put away so if you don't mind helping, that'd be grand." With a sigh I jumped down from the counter only have Percy catch me the look on his face told all that I need to know. I laughed. "Did you plan letting Annabeth down?" Paul asked amused.

"None what's so ever." He whispered to me more than to Paul. And with that he ran down the hall way to his bedroom closing the door behind us before setting me down on the bed.

He crawled on top of me forcing me to lie back. His smile seemed to light the entire room, I couldn't help but smile back. His eyes held all of his love and amusement, making it impossible for me to look away and just as well because I was satisfied just to stay here and look at him all day.

It was a few moments before he spoke. "Do have any idea of what you do to me?" he asked seriously. His voice had a rough edge to it, the heat in the room seemed to kick up a notch. I shook my head unable to answer lost in his intense gaze. My hands traveled the length of his sides on their own accord stopping only when they reached the hem of his grey t-shirt tugging at it, lucky for me he obliged and discarded the t-shirt what a small smile. He shuddered under my touch as I ran my fingers across the smooth plains of his chest.

"No? You don't know?" he asked again. I just shook my head again. "This," he said as he slide his hand under the small of my back bring me up to him, pressing our bodies together. I felt his excitement probing me in my lower stomach. "Is what you do to me, you drive me absolutely crazy."

I smiled in return. "Good thing or bad?"

"I guess we'll just have to find that out for ourselves." He teasingly pressing his lips to mine once, lowering us back down to the bed but was careful to not let his body touch mine. I caught an evil glint in his eyes as bent his head down to my ear. "Pay back's a bitch." He whispered hoarsely. _Shit._

Percy made good of his promise, pay back _was_ a bitch. Somehow he had managed to pin my arms above my head and made sure that our bodies never touched in the slightest way besides his feather light kisses and the occasional caress and he said _I_ was mean the mean one. He had my legs pined with his own and continued to use it to his advantage. Every touch only added to my burning frustration, his lips refused to meet mine no matter how many times I tried.

It probably would have been less painful to just have said sorry and begged for mercy when I had the chance but my pride just wouldn't allow it, so here I was five minutes later being slowly tortured and teased by Mr. 'I'll get you back' as frustrated as ever. He was slowly trailing hot opened mouthed kisses down my neck immediately stopping and working his way back up when he reached my collar bone, my self control was at a dangerous low. "Percy…" I began trying to regain my voice.

"Hmm?" was his only response and I thank the gods that he didn't stop what he was doing.

"Percy I…." My words just wouldn't come out, I couldn't think straight. I felt him smile against my neck.

"What is it, love?" he asked looking up into my eyes.

It was a bitter sweet moment for me because once the assault on my neck stopped the fog in my head cleared but I can't say that I was happy about it.

"Uh please?" was all I was able to say. He chuckled.

"Please what? I can't help you unless you tell me what you want." He said with an annoying smirk, he knew very well _what_. He was actually going to make me say it. He skimmed his nose across the base of my neck, his tongue darting out to lick the skin there before blowing causing me to let out a gasp.

"Damn It, Percy!" I said too loudly but I didn't care at the moment "Kiss me, touch me do _something_! Just stop this damn teasing!" It was then that I realized just how loud I was actually being. I blushed as I heard laughter from coming from the kitchen and I doubted it was at something funny on the television. Percy laughed.

"Well all you had to do was ask." He said finally freeing my hands. His lips were on mine in an instant. I wrapped my legs around his waist automatically bringing us as close as possible. My hands wondered around his bare chest taking in every detail. There were no hesitations his movements in seconds both of his hands were under my shirt I shivered upon contact. Both our breathing was becoming heavy, our tongues fought for dominance and I refused to let him win this time.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat, so naturally the door opened at that very moment. This time we didn't bother jumping apart or being embarrassed it was becoming second nature.

"Uh-oh, they're playing hanky panky again!" Julie said in her high pitched little girl voice. I guess Sally had gotten around to explaining. Percy just laughed and jumped of the bed, he absolutely adored his little sister and I feared for her when she was old enough to date. Percy scooped the six year up and tossed her over his shoulder as she squealed in delight as he took off done the hall with me in pursuit.

Percy had the little girl pinned on the living room floor as he hovered over Julie tickling her high peals of laughter sounded throughout the room, the sound so contagious that I couldn't help but join in. Paul sat with arm around Sally on the couch quietly laughing watching in amusement. Finally Julie's pleas won out and Percy stopped and stood up with a smile on his lips looking down at his sister. I leaned against the door fame of the hall way watching in amusement I slowly took in Percy's appearance fully able to appreciate him from a distance his gorgeous chiseled chest was bear and was bare foot wearing only a pair of black sweat pants I couldn't bring myself to look away, he caught my eye and winked before he turned to Paul and Sally.

Out of nowhere Julie said, "They were playing hanky panky in Percy's bed and," Percy reacted quickly and bent down to covered her mouth with his hand giving her a meaningful look before more could spill out, no telling what else she'd say. I walked over deciding to join Percy and the rest of the family figuring now was a good time as any. Both Paul and Sally laughed loudly at the siblings.

Percy slowly removed his hand from Julie's mouth and slipped his arm around my waist hugging me tight to him. Julie stuck her tongue out at Percy for interrupting her but soon seemed to forgive her big brother. "Hanky panky, really?"Percy said laughing trying to change the subject "That was your great explanation?"

"Hey better than 'We were cooking pop-tarts'." Paul defended himself still laughing. Sally just shook her head looking highly amused. Paul narrowed his eyes at Percy's appearance "What happened, cat's got you your shirt?" Paul joked.

Percy laughed. "You'll have to ask Annabeth about that one." Percy said smiling down at me.

I blushed mortified that Percy would tell his parents that even if he was joking, I looked down and away from Paul and Sally unable to meet their eye contact but that didn't stop my from hearing Paul's heartily laughter and Sally's quiet giggles. Not knowing what else to I opted for punching him in his side.

"Ouch!" Percy wined dropping his arm from around me to rub his side. I smiled to myself.

"Meanie." Percy mumbled under his breath I just looked up and stuck my tongue out him. Paul and Sally laughed at our banter. Catching me off guard Percy pulled me into his chest and placed a tender kiss on my lips mumbling his apologies against my lips. It was those kinds of things that made it impossible for me to stay angry at him. Knowing better than to deepen the kiss while his family was in the room I pulled away and gave him a half smile and said, "Well I guess you are forgiven." But I was sure my eyes gave away more than my words let on. I sighed as Percy laughed before kissing my lips once more.

"Remind me not to invite you two to stay the night once you are married." Paul said smiling broadly at us, once again the blush claimed my cheeks.

**A/N #2: So I wrote this as the beginnings of an apology, no real plot here just a gift to you all. I hope the forgiveness of not updating begins here. **

**Okay so I know with the new books out and all there are more new characters and the original story line of Percy Jackson has changed a bit but I decided to just continue like it didn't happen to avoid confusion, but I must say they were absolutely AMAZING! **

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed you guys made my day : )**

**So this is the point that you tell me what you think. If you don't want to see smut like this in the story you'll need to tell me ;) **


End file.
